


Cam sisters

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Lolicon, Recreational Drug Use, Sister-Sister Relationship, Underage Sex, cam shows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12585016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kelly is a high school dropout who lives with her sister who is a small porn star on the internet





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These first two chapters are summaries of the main characters

Name:Kelly 

age:14

hobbies/interests:anime,video games,smokeing weed,music(metal/classic rock),

schooling:dropped out freshmen year

occupation:lesbian porn star

sexuality:lesbian 

appearance:4’10 small breasts black hair usually dyed blue 120 pounds generally dress like a slutty goth

Turn ons: big boobs,big butts,slightly chubby girls,long hair,anal,genial sex,hentai(favorite type of porn)

turn offs:guys,forced sex

Relationship:dating  


	2. Chapter 2

Name:Anna 

age:22

hobbies/interests:video games,watching porn,drinking,smoking,playing guitar

Occupation:Amateur porn star

sexually:lesbian 

turn ons:shorter girls,dominating other girls,eating pussy and ass,sex toys,Masturbation,my sister 

appearance:6’4 E Cup breasts 160 pounds blond hair fat ass shaved pussy rose tattoo on my left shoulder

turn offs:not many

reltionship:in one


	3. Chapter 3

**Kelly’s POV**

I wake up in bed the shower is running an I’m covered in a heavy blanket. I don’t have on clothes because I sleep naked I roll over to see out the window it’s snowing out. I sit up and push the blanket off my room is covered in dirty clothes. I get myself out of bed and leave the room I live in my sisters apartment it’s small but all we need with only one bathroom and bedroom. I sit down in the living room i flip on the tv and start watching black lagoon my favorite anime. The shower stopped as the intro began on the coffee table in front of the couch is the bong it’s dark blue with purple spots on it. I got some bud off the table and began to brake it down and watched my show as I did. when I finished a packed the bowl and took the bong to the sink to fill it up. After I returned to my spot on the couch the bathroom door opens and my sister walked out with a towel wrapped around her. “Good morning love.” She walks into the living room and stands next to the couch. “Move over please.” I moved a seat over Anna sat down next to me her body was facing me kind of laying back on the arm rest. She spread her legs out giving me a clear view of her sex I know she wants me to lay back on her she loves it and I’m more than happy to do I move  over and use her massive tits to lay back on. She wrapped her long legs around my waist “sit back up a sec I want to take off my towel.”

 

I sit forward to let her take it off she removes her towel and throws it back towards the bedroom. I reach over to the bong and grab the lighter along with it. “Do you know where the glass piece is.” Anna asked “did you check the crack between the couch behind you.” I replied she looked back then moved to grab the glass pipe. “Found it.” Anna said I light the bong and ripped it for about 15 second before sliding the bowl out. Anna pulls me back into her naked body holding me tightly. We stay on the couch naked smoking weed and watching tv for a hour or So. Anna’s hands begin to make their way to my flat chest she takes my right nipple between her index finger and thumb then starts to roll it between the two. She leans in closer Anna’s breast’s are pushed against my back and she moves her face to the left side of my neck. Anna twists my nipple hard causing me to moan in pleasure she loves the whole mistress domination thing even when we were little. She bites the side of my neck hard enough for me to feel pain from it. Her left hand trails down my stomach teasing me by circling her fingers around my belly button instead of playing with my pussy. Her right hand twists my nipple even harder causing me to yelp in pain. She released her bite from my neck and started to lick my neck up and down. I responded by cupping her cheek with my hand and moaning “sis I love you please stop teasing me.” After I say that my body flys forward landing face down on the couch with my ass in the air. Anna giggled I felt her hand on my back. “Anna please I’ve asked you a hundred times to stop throwing me around like that.” I wined to her causing her giggles to get louder she leaned on to my back giving my shoulder a kiss. She began to kiss her way down my back stopping at my ass. I felt Anna’s finger go past my ass cheeks and start touching my asshole.

She started to play with it circling around my inner thighs are becoming drenched from my juices. Anna stops playing and forces her index finger in i let out a loud breath. Anna moves her finger around as she does I feel her starting on my down stairs lips. Anna’s really good with her tongue she started to lick my clit fast as her tounge went. I began to cry out my sisters name as she starts to go through my folds with her tongue and shoved her middle finger up my butt. My breathing starts to be sporadic I’m completely drenched in sweat and my pussy juices my sisters tongue going super sonic on my pussy and her fingers are up my butt. I moan as loud as possible as I squirt on my sisters face and the couch. “Damm that was the best squirt I’ve ever seen.” Anna pulled her fingers out of me as she said that. I turned and laid on my back to see Anna. “You know just how I love it sis.” Anna smiles at me her face is drenched in my juices. She moves on top of me looking down eye level with me. We lock our lips together tongues meeting and pushing against each other. Then a noise comes from the coffee table we brake our kiss to look at the table my phone is going off from someone calling it. Anna sits up staying on top of my thighs leaning over to grab my phone. “It’s jennet.” She handed me the phone when I get it I answer. “Hello.” I said “Kelly I was wondering if you could watch Haily all this weekend I have a trip for work and need a babysitter from Friday to Sunday.” Jannet asked me “yes I’m good to watch her I’ll come over when ever you need me to on Friday.” She sighed “thank you I’ve asked my normal baby sitter but she was busy my flight leaves at 8 am so could you be here by 6 ish.” “Yep I’ll be there.” “Thank you again I’ll talk to you later.” “Goodbye.” I press the hang up button and drop the phone on the floor. “I’m gonna be watching Haily this weekend so your gonna have the house to yourself.” Anna smiles and leans back down on me breasts pressed on my flat chest. “Then I’m gonna be doing a show when your gone so have fun.”


End file.
